Unexpected Santa Claus
by natsusexual
Summary: Snowmen weren't as easy as they looked.


Ahhhh here's the Jerza one to my friends OTP's, I've personally lost interest in this pairing though I still want them to be canon at some point. I've never had a story with Jellal in it before so he's probably completely OOC, and the story is gonna be really short. So sorry!

* * *

><p>Summary: Snowmen weren't as easy as they looked.<p>

Series: Fairy Tail

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Jellal x Erza

Note: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Building a snowman was more complex than Erza had originally thought. Just roll snow up into a ball and put sticks, coal, and a carrot on it, right? No. It was more than that. The red head kept destroying the snowmen she built (with that crazy strength of hers). Natsu kept melting his, at least. Lucy's decoration was perfect, though the snowman looked a bit wonky. Gray just used his magic to make one, while Juvia was there fan-girling over him. Wendy's was short and cute.<p>

She balled her hands into a fist and cursed at the strangely shaped snow that was her snowman.

"Erza! It's time to head inside," The blonde captured her attention and made stop threatening her snowmen. "Santa's coming by to see Wendy and Asuka-chan." _Santa? _She briefly thought before following her friends inside, waiting for this so called Santa. Probably Master Makarov. They were all chatting quietly, discussing what they wanted for Christmas tomorrow. Natsu wanted a new fishing rod, Lucy wanted clothes, Gray wanted a new Xbox, Wendy wanted a new dolls house, and Asuka wanted colouring books.

They heard a gentle knock at the door, and Lucy stood up. Erza just hoped that the two young girls wouldn't be unhappy with a small Santa Claus. She was very surprised when she saw who that Santa was— not Makarov, but _Jellal_. Someone she had a crush on since she was a young child. She probably wouldn't have been able to tell it was him, but that tattoo on the right side of his face gave it away. Regardless if he was dressed up as Santa.

Asuka and Wendy ran up to him, smiling. Their smiles increased when he revealed he was carrying a yellow sack filled with presents. He handed them out to the girls— and to Natsu and Gray, followed by Lucy. When he made his way to Erza (who looked dumbfounded) he just gave her a box that she soon found out at earrings in it. The young man just made his way back to Wendy and Asuka, playing with them happily. Lucy got a romance novel, Natsu had gotten candy, and Gray got a scarf. Meanwhile Wendy and Asuka were playing with their dolls, while Jellal played with a dragon plushie.

Erza didn't know how long he was playing dolls with the girls, but it was long enough for them to fall asleep. Natsu and Lucy tucked them into bed, going to bed themselves. While Gray decided to make Jellal a coffee for being a good sport. The man was seated beside Erza, long ditching the red suit and fake beard. The hat he had given to Asuka.

"You're surprisingly good with kids." The red head began, trying to start a conversation. "I didn't know you'd be coming. It's rare to see you nowadays."

He nodded and looked at her briefly, before returning at gazing outside the window. His chin resting on his palm. "College is a pain," He opened his mouth but closed it soon after, hesitating. His cheeks were a light pink. "But I always have time for you, Erza."

Her face went the same colour as her hair, though she was trying to act composed.

"M-Mhm. Well, thank you."

Cue the awkward silence.

And just what was taking Gray so long?

"So, which snowman was yours?" Jellal asked, smiling at the woman. She blushed even more, ashamed of her snowman, but still pointed to it through the window. He gave her a knowing smile.

"I thought so." He wasn't making fun of her, but she still felt outraged.

"What?" She demanded. The bluentte chuckled and stood up, offering her his hand. She looked up at him and blinked. He just shrugged. She took his hand and followed him as he led her outside, she was even more confused. He pointed to the crappy snowman she made.

"I am going to teach you how to make a snowman." He declared, she just looked at the snow. "First, you just roll up the snow like this, but not that hard otherwise it will crumble." She did as he instructed, though it took her a couple times. She hardly put any strength into it at all!

"Now what?" She questioned and he grabbed the carrot off her own snowman and put it onto the new one.

"Now we decorate, then we are done." They spent quite a while decorating the much improved snowman, making it as perfect as they good. The lighting was a bit bad, due to it being late in the evening, but they still managed. The snowman they named 'Jerza' looked quite good. It was smiling and wasn't wonky at all. The perfect snowman.

Erza placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "That's a good snowman, if I do say so myself." The bluenette smiled and agreed, commenting on how _amazing_ the name was. Little did she know he just put their names together. The woman sniffled and rubbed her nose, it was starting to get a bit chilly. Jellal noticed this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he felt her tense up.

"Let's go inside and drink some of that coffee, if Fullbuster ever got to it."


End file.
